yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Yogscast Wiki:Rights Requests
This is a page where Registered Users can ask for a higher access level. Anons do not have the rights to do this as they will need an account first. This is also the reason why this page has been semi-protected. The Admin Team will monitor this page and check the requests. You should receive an answer in 1 to 2 days. Access Levels Available These apply from the 17th May 2013 A User's Trust Level is determined by multiplying the Months they have been on this Wiki by their total Edits 1st: Bureaucrat *Requirements: #Administrator #3750 edits #6 active months on this wiki #Trust Level: 22,500 2nd: Administrator *Requirements: #Chat Moderator #1750 edits #5 active months on this wiki #Trust Level: 8750 3rd: Chat Moderator *Requirements: #Rollbacker #1250 edits #4 active months on this wiki #Trust Level: 5000 4th: Rollbacker *Requirements: #Autoconfirmed User #950 edits #3 active months on this wiki #Trust Level: 2850 ---- Measuring User Trust Level If you are not sure about the trust level of a certain user applying for a position, here is a basic formula for measurement: Number of Edits x Months Active. Rules You must have more than 800 proper, helpful edits on articles and have to be on the wiki more than 2 months before asking for any of these. You also must have a minimal amount of vandalism and misbehaviour if you do have any. If you explain it, there must be a proper reason. Keep in mind that the requirements does not automatically give you the right to be an Admin. 'Regarding Chat Moderators and Above Ranks' Chat Moderators, Administrators and Bureaucrats who are banned from chat and/or the wiki and undo or adjust their ban will be stripped of their privileged rights and sent back to the rank of Rollbacker. Rights Requests (Add your requests here by pressing edit on the respective level) Bureaucrat Requests Administrator Requests Chat Moderator Requests Rollbacker Requests Elfdemon101 (Applying for Rollbacker) Elfdemon here. I have the edits, so I think I should become a Rollbacker. You do meet all of the requirements, so I don't see why you shouldn't be ranked up. I vote yes for this. You would be a great rollbacker :3 Totallyneena Message Contribs Profile 1:58,12/2/2014 I vote yes as well! Yes I approve, we need more rollbackers I approve! Tower12346 Wall Contribs 13:29,13/2/2014 Juntapp Hey, Just reached 950 edits, I have the time to do it too, please can I be a rollbacker? Thanks :) I support jun! On-Hold Dragonofelder (Admin) Hey Dragon here. I have all the edits and the time, so I think i should become a admin. So.... yeah. I approve! (Sorry for the long line of code, don't know how to set my sig) [[User:ThinWhiteMale|'Thin' • ]] [[Message_Wall:ThinWhiteMale|'Message']][[w:c:Yogscast:Yogscast Wiki| • Yogscast]] I vote yes on this too! :3 Totallyneena Message Contribs Profile 15:02,24/11/2013 :Honestly, I'd like to wait a little bit more before we add another Administrator. Shiplord made a good point about the inequality between the amount of administrators and chat moderators. I'd like to either wait a few more chat moderators to come in, or for a few administrators to either leave or go on hiatus. We still have me, Neena, Tower, Xas, Elite, Aethel, and probably Brains as well. That's a lot of administrators already active. I agree to Toast. If all Admin slots are full, there will be no more space for Admins. Yet both of them have their rights to become Admin. Is there any way we can solve this situation? Soldier Elite Talk Blog 22:09,12/26/2013 Like Toast said, we have a lot of active admins still, I feel like we need to lower the admin limit to whatever much we have now. Nothing against Dragon or Thin ofcourse, they both deserve it. Completed User Rank Given Date ActuallyCranks Chat Mod (Yogscast) January 8th 2014 Cynicalwolf Chat Mod (Yogscast) January 8th 2014 Mighty claw Chat Mod (Yogscast) January 8th 2014 Napkat Chat Mod (Yogscast) January 6th 2014 ThinWhiteMale Admin January 2nd 2014 AbiHaines Rollback December 3rd 2013 SwampinBlazes Rollback November 16th 2013 ThinWhiteMale Chat Mod November 12th 2013 ThinWhiteMale Rollback October 31st 2013 Ferazhin Chat Mod (Yogscast) September 18th 2013 Dragonofelder Chat Mod September 18th 2013 DaveChaos Chat Mod (Yogscast) August 29th 2013 Tower12346 Admin August 16th 2013 Totallyneena Admin July 22nd 2013 IBringTheFunk Chat Mod (Yogscast) July 14th 2013 Tower12346 Chat Mod July 12th 2013 BLACK OUT Chat Mod July 1st 2013 Turpster Chat Mod (Yogscast) June 24th 3013 Tower12346 Rollback June 12th 2013 Totallyneena Chat Mod June 6th 2013 Aethelhelm Bureaucrat June 3rd 2013 Adamo Magus Rollback May 29th 2013 Yogscast-Tom Chat Mod (Yogscast) May 28th 2013 Xasparaz Admin May 15th 2013 Thepenguin9 Rollback May 10th 2013 BLACK OUT Rollback May 10th 2013 NanoSounds Chat Mod (Yogscast) May 7th 2013 Lomadia Admin (Yogscast) May 6th 2013 Shiplord13 Chat Mod May 4th 2013 Xasparaz Chat Mod May 1st 2013 Ravsy Chat Mod (Yogscast) April 17th 2013 Xasparaz Rollback April 8th 2013 Gamerboy555 Admin March 31st 2013 Kaeyidream Chat Mod (Yogscast) March 19th 2013 Supertoastfairy Admin March 16th 2013 Supertoastfairy Chat Mod February 27th 2013 Supertoastfairy Rollback February 14th 2013 Shiplord13 Rollback February 14th 2013 Lomadia Chat Mod (Yogscast) February 8th 2013 Gamerboy555 Chat Mod February 8th 2013 Gamerboy555 Rollback February 8th 2013 RealTeutron Chat Mod (Yogscast) January 23rd 2013 MintyMinute Admin (Yogscast) January 14th 2013 Redharlow 95 Rollback January 13th 2013 Johnny Thunder Admin January 3rd 2013 Yogszach Chat Mod (Yogscast) December 16th 2012 Lomadia Chat Mod (Yogscast) December 16th 2012 MisterGryphon Rollback November 30th 2012 Ghostofsparkles Chat Mod (Yogscast) Novemeber 15th 2012 Aethelhelm Chat Mod October 26th 2012 SoTotallyToby Chat Mod (Yogscast) October 17th 2012 Johnny Thunder Chat Mod October 10th 2012 SamStrippin Chat Mod (Yogscast) October 6th 2012 IAmMaide Chat Mod (Yogscast) October 4th 2012 TkaiaWolf Admin September 26th 2012 Aethelhelm Admin September 14th 2012 TkaiaWolf Chat Mod September 5th 2012 Ctrl+Alt+Llama Chat Mod (Yogscast) August 21st 2012 MintyMinute Chat Mod (Yogscast) August 19th 2012 Frozen Jese Admin June 27th 2012 Frozen Jese Chat Mod June 24th 2012 Wolfii Admin March 18th 2012 Brainsbeer Admin March 18th 2012 Nixeu Bureaucrat March 8th 2012 Dyneslott Bureaucrat October 21st 2011 Peva3 Founder March 5th 2011 Category:Community Category:Site administration Category:Wiki